prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC06
is the 6th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 690th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hana suggests to Saaya and Homare about going out on a friendly date after the successful transformation of Cure Etoile. The three of them, along with Hariham Harry and Hugtan visit HugMan Home Center, where it is revealed that Hana's father works as a manager. It is seen that the flower shop inside the home center is having issus, as the assistants who were suppossed to help out the shopkeeper, Sakita Mari, were all off sick. Hana, Saaya and Homare change into aprons and work costumes with the help of the Mirai Pad. They then offer to help out Mari. As they struggle to help out Mari, Hana accidentally drops water all over the floor and an angry customer yells at Mari for the accident.Hana also notices distinct similarities between Saaya and an old memory she couldn't recognize Meanwhile, Harry takes Hugtan with him while looking at chestnut plants, and as he sets Hugtan down, Hugtan jumps into a little girl's trolley. The girl walks past the flower shop, and Hugtan in the trolley grabs the trio's attention. As they chase after the girl (and lose sight) they find Harry in distress after losing Hugtan. Together they chase after Hugtan, who lands up in a strangers' open backpack after a series of incidents. Luckily, Hana's father grabs Hugtan and resolves the issue. In the midst of all this, we also see Charaleet being possibly fired from Criasu Corporation. Papple takes up the job of destroying the new Pretty Cures. Moments after finding Hugtan, Papple makes her attack on the HugMan home center to find the Mirai Crystals. She uses the negativity from Mari while she was thinking about the rude customer, and Papple's Oshimaida takes the form of a carnivorous plant. The Precures soon arrive, and this time, defeat Oshimaida with planned attacks, Heart Feather! by Cure Ange first, Heart Star! by Cure Etoile second, and the finishing blow by Cure Yell's Heart For You!. Papple retreats, defeated. After the commotion, Hana's mother pops in to visit the girls. That is when she notices Saaya, and corners Saaya with the truth about her being was a famous child actress from a TV show for children. Major Events *It is revealed that Hana's father, Shintarou, is a shop manager at a large DIY store, HugMan Home Center. *The girls use the Mirai Pad to change outfits for a specific job for the first time, this time being florists. *Charaleet is presumably fired from the Criasu Corporation for his constant failures. *Papple attacks the Cures for the first time. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Papple *Oshimaida *Charaleet *Ruru Secondary Characters *Nono Shintarou *Nono Sumire Trivia *More teasers for Pretty Cure Super Stars! are shown in the middle of the opening and the ending. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC06/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes